


Kumo

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumo, the spider. Natori x Matoba! Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the jorogumo is a spider-like yokai that can change its appearance into that of a seductive woman. Most of time, it would be referred to lust and eroticism

Matoba Seiji shifted in Natori's bed. The fair haired man looked at him: he was still sound asleep.

His slender legs were indecently exposed by a half-open, white kinagashi, the one the hotel gave them. Dark hair, slightly disheveled, were spreading all over the sheets and the pillows. Matoba's expression was absolutely serene in his slumber. It wasn't the type of composure he was always showing when he was awake. It was a more… harmless and self-abandoning one. He mumbled in his sleep. Natori couldn't help but smile at that unexpected side of the always so stern exorcist.

However, the short truce didn't last long. Few minutes later, Seiji woke up. He watched right and left, unable to recognize the room he had been sleeping in. His drowsy eye finally laid on Natori, who was sitting casually in an armchair next to the bed.

"Good morning." The latter said the most naturally possible.

Matoba frowned at him, his head a little dizzy. Realization was slowly downing on him. "Morning."

The Matoba clan's leader sat in the bed and pulled at the tail of his kinagashi to cover his bare shoulder. Both men remained silent, both staring at each other.

The situation was, indeed, very embarrassing. That situation, even if Natori didn't really mind in the end, was the kind of situation people don't usually want to shout from the rooftops.

…

One day he had been called for an exorcism, Natori found Seiji wounded and bleeding in the woods. At first, he didn't believe it was really him. Matoba was one of the most powerful exorcists in the country, a man no one would expect one day to see drifting by a river in the middle of nowhere. His half immersed body was resting on a heap of shrubs and bulrushess, his face hidden in the leaves. Blood was staining the water around him.

Isn't that a totally human reaction to save someone in that sort of situation?...

"Don't move this much." Natori tried to keep Matoba still on his hotel room's bed while he was treating the injure on the latter's belly. The wound wasn't as deep as what he first feared, yet the long haired man was writhing as if he was really suffering. "Why didn't you bring other members of your clan together with you? And anyway, how did you hurt yourself like this?"

Matoba Seiji, the always cold hearted, cool and collected Matoba Seiji, glowered deadly at him. The expression was however spoiled by the pain which was obvious on his features.

"The youkai was a Jorogumo." His voice quaked. He clenched at Shuuichi's sleeve when he felt alcohol making contact with the injury. "It isn't something I usually need assistance to get rid of."

"You've been reckless."

Matoba said nothing. It was humiliating enough having a man the same age as him saving and lecturing him. Engaging himself in an annoying debate about safety was out of the question.

"My bait…" He gasped, his breath growing louder "was weak, actually. I exorcised it quite easily. The problem is… this." He pointed at the red injury. "When the Jorogumo wounded me, I think it poured some kind of poison in my blood…"

"A Jorogumo, you said…" Shuuichi frowned as he finished treating the wound.

The fair haired man did understand what the dark haired one was implying. That what he meant by 'poison' was, in point of fact …

"An aphrodisiac?"

"Yes. So if you got it, would you mind going out for a walk and leaving me alone for a while?"

The taller man raised an eyebrow. Now, he was fully aware of what was happening to the eye patched exorcist, yet he found it rather impolite to tell him to get out of his own bedroom in the middle of the night (it was already past 10 p.m.). Matoba seemed like he took in the incongruity of the request. His face darkened. "Or if you don't want to, then can you at least take me to the bathroom?"

At length, the glasses wearing exorcist complied, with a sigh, though. The weird poison in his vein made Matoba almost unable to move his whole body. Even to take him to the bedroom, Natori had to carry him all the way long from the forest. Fortunately, Seiji's body was incredibly light, so the trip hadn't been so bad.

He took the dark haired man by his shoulders and set him back on his feet. Then, they slowly headed to a door at the back of the room. However, they couldn't make it to the door. Halfway to the bathroom, Matoba, whose legs had been all the way wobbling beneath him, tripped and fell on the floor, bringing Natori in his fall.

"Hey, hey, Matoba." He rubbed his forehead which had just knocked on the ground. Happily (for him), his head had been the only victim of the fall, since the rest of his body landed on the smaller man. "Can you pay more attention to what you're doing…"

"Natori Shuuichi…" Seiji said in a breath, his visible eyebrow intensely furrowed and his cheeks faintly red. "Don't do that… it's… crap!…"

What was what? Natori looked down on Matoba to see that he was actually rubbing his lower half against the long haired man's. He could clearly feel the latter's hardening arousal brushing against him.

Natori had to admit one thing: Matoba Seiji was pretty hot, in his own way. Anyone who had seen him with his face flushed red, his loose kinagashi showing off the smooth white skin of his thin torso and skinny limbs, and his long hair spreading on the ground, would have admitted that. If Natori himself had had any interest in men…

The blond untied the kinagashi's belt, opening up the piece of clothing. The smaller man glared at him.

"What the hell… are you doing…"

"Can't you see it? I'm helping you. With your body in this state, you won't be able to relieve yourself, will you?"

Natori nibbled at Matoba's shoulder, his arms trapping the latter beneath him, and his body's weight resting on his elbows. The dark haired man started.

"This isn't… a reason… Ah!"

Natori kept on biting at the flawless skin, leaving a trail of red hickeys all over Seiji's chest and neck. The longhaired exorcist was moaning softly every time Shuuichi would suck or lick his skin. His chest was heaving up and down faster, his heart noticeably throbbing violently. Nonetheless, with his pulse growing fast, the poison would also spread faster in his veins, which would only turn him on a lot more. It was a vicious circle.

Knowing that, the fair haired lapped Matoba's earlobe.

"Aan!..." Said man whimpered. Even his voice was different when he got excited, the blond noticed. More high-pitched, and trembling. "You… Natori. Don't think that… You can use those… Nn… Petty tricks on me…"

"Petty tricks?" His hand started tracing Matoba's shapely waist to finally swiftly part the latter's legs open. "I don't think they're that bad. See? You're reacting quite well."

And to emphasize his words, he took hold of Seiji's twitching shaft.

"Ha!... No… Don't… Ngh!" He whined and arched his back when Shuuichi began to jerk him off. His movements were rough and quick, his hand squeezing hard at the smaller man's length. He played some time with his crotch, making Seiji squirm beneath him, before going down to fondle at his balls.

The dark haired man's body was shivering wildly under Natori's. The man couldn't say if Matoba had already had sexual intercourses with someone before, but, seeing the clumsiness in his reactions, it was sure he had never done it with a man.

That was right. Matoba Seiji's reactions were all clumsy and awkward. That truly didn't suit him. It was just like there in front of Natori was someone else behind the long haired man's features. Well, it wasn't as if he knew him that much, too.

"Matoba…" He smirked. "What would your clan's members say if they saw you like this? I guess they would be very disappointed in you."

Seiji scowled at him. It's still impressing, the way he could be intimidating even while having a man (who was, in the end, a complete stranger to him) giving him a handjob.

"Oh…" He grinned. "And not to mention… Anh!… your numerous fans… Mmh…" While he was talking, the dark haired exorcist brought his hands to Shuuichi's fly. He poked at the obvious bulging in his pants. It startled the blond, who stopped his treatments.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm being thankful." And saying those words, the smaller man unzipped Natori's pants and pulled his underwear down. The fair haired man's manhood was already straight hard and swollen. The latter hadn't even noticed he was that turned on. Maybe was that because of the Jorogumo's poison? Natori didn't have time to think about it as Matoba started pumping his erection.

That time, it was the eye patched man's turn to tease and pleasure. Contrary to Shuuichi's, the long haired man's strokes were slow and more passionate. His slender fingers were dancing playfully on the hot and edgy skin. The touch was soft and velvety, so delightful it was nearly unbearable for the taller man.

'Awkward, my ass.' Natori cursed in his innerself before resuming the rubbing on Seiji's hardness.

"Unm… Ah…"

It was hard not to perceive the lustful gaze the Matobas' head was casting on him. The messy dark locks on his face were only making his expression a lot sexier. It was awakening an odd feeling in Natori's stomach. That feeling only got weirder when the man beneath him raise up a little and bit at the base of his neck, making Shuuichi wince. He didn't leave the sensitive spot until there was a noticeable hickey left.

Seconds after, both stirring members were leaking with precum. It didn't took long before they both stiffened and came, each one spurting load of warm semen on the other's chest.

That night, Natori Shuuichi confessed it, that night had been one of the hottest night he had had in his life.


End file.
